Lollipops
by Loraliah
Summary: A little story about one of my favorite Fire Emblem: Awakening pairs: Gaius and Olivia. -One Shot- Rated: M for -Adult Content-


**_Hey everyone! Here's a fun, little story I wrote about one of my favorite pairings from_** **Fire Emblem: Awakening.** ** _Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. ^-^_**

 ** _..._**

As she ran through the encampment, she giggled, clutching the small sack to her chest. Excitement fluttered in her stomach at what she found for him, and she felt the blush rising in her cheeks. She stopped in front of his tent, and took several deep breathes to calm herself. She was worried he wouldn't like them, but hoped so dearly that he would. Her insecurities always caused such turmoil for her insides. But, she straightened her back and set determination on her face as she pushed open the flap and stepped in with as much confidence as she could muster.

She came up short, however, when she saw him. He was sitting, with his back to her, sharpening a blade and mumbling. She could see his back muscles moving through the tight fabric rapped around his torso. Her resolve had begun to fade, and she began to shiver with nerves. ' _Do I...do-do I...?_ ' she fought within herself, until he turned and looked straight at her, catching her by surprise and causing her to jump. The thin, white stick between his lips twitched as his mouth broke into a smile at seeing her.

"Hey there, babe," he said sweetly, standing. Her face flushed bright red and she held up the sack to cover her face. "I-I brought something for you, Gaius!" she cried, practically shoving the sack into his chest. He made a small 'oof' sound, and chuckled, taking the gift from her. "Whachya get me, huh?" he asked, opening the sack wide. His smile widened and he stuck his hand in.

"Lollipops!" he gushed, as he pulled out a handful of them. He threw the stick in his mouth to the side and shoved a new lollipop into his mouth. He let out a satisfied sigh. "Thanks babe. I had ran out of these bad boys," he said, patting her shoulder. She giggled, the red spreading over her face more. "I-I'm glad!" she sighed in relief. "I was worried you wouldn't accept them, especially since they were coming from me."

He sighed and placed a hand on her head, ruffling her soft, pink hair. "When are you gonna learn? I like you being around. Hell, especially if you'll be bringing me candy like this!" He laughed and patted her head reassuringly. "Don't be so down on yourself, Olivia."

The way he said her name made her heart flutter, and she placed her hands on her chest as if to try and make it settle. She looked away from him shyly, and bit on her thumb. "I'll...I'll always bring you candy, as long as you want me to."

He nodded, and placing his hand to his chin in thought for a moment, he grinned. "Okay. It's settled than."

He took the lollipop from his mouth and held it close to hers. She looked at it curiously, and than back up to his face. He touched the sticky candy to her lower lip, and his grin grew mischievously wider. He pushed it in slowly, and she took it into her mouth, sucking it lightly. The sweetness of the candy was surprisingly lovely, so she took the candy from him, licking it. He sucked in his breath sharply and bit his lower lip, watching her mouth. He took the lollipop from her, and wrapping an arm lightly around her waist, pulled her close to him. She placed both hands on his chest for support, as her knees began to tremble at their closeness.

"I'm gonna make you mine, Olivia."

She shuttered, both at the huskiness in his voice, and the words he just spoke. Before she could even utter a reply, his mouth came down hard on hers. His mouth was hot, sweet, and slightly sticky from the lollipop. The red tinge in her face spread to the rest of her body, and was apparent with how much skin was exposed from her dance apparel. He was obviously aware of this, since his hands hand found almost ever exposed area along her back and sides. He managed to turn her without breaking their kiss, and pushed her down onto his sleeping mat. He broke their kiss finally after what seemed like an eternity, and licked the remaining sweetness off her bottom lip. She pulled her arms close to her chest and curled into herself, looking away embarrassed from his intense gaze. He chuckled, causing her stomach to flutter as if it was filled with a million butterflies.

"Don't be so shy, babe," he teased, pulling her arms away gently. He stuck the lollipop back in her mouth and she covered her face, trying to hide how red it was getting. He smiled down at her; her shyness was one of the main reasons he was so enamored with her. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, eliciting small sounds from her. He pressed himself against her as he nibbled the pale, soft skin of her throat, and the candy almost fell out of her mouth. He took it from her and stuck it back in his mouth, grinning down at her. He pulled the thin lace fabric off her shoulders and down her arms, taking her dancer's top with it. She reflexively covered her chest with her arms, shaking her head.

"I...I'm so embarrassed, Gaius! Please, don't look!" She clawed around trying to find a sheet to cover herself with, but gasped when she felt his warm mouth kissing and sucking the skin on her stomach. He left a hot trail of kisses from her belly button up to the underside of her breasts, and he pushed himself up to hover above her. "You have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about, baby," he said, moving her arms gently to her sides, "your body is gorgeous." He leaned down and nibbled the supple skin of her breast and she whimpered. He chuckled against her, taking little bites and leaving light, red marks. After torturing her so for a bit, he took the neglected lollipop, licked it to moisten it again, and rubbed it against her skin. She gasped at the sticky feeling, looking up at him with fluttering eyelashes. He just grinned at her, and leaned down to lick the now sticky spots he made. He rubbed the candy against her pert nipple, causing her to wiggle beneath him. He took the sweet bud into his mouth and sucked it lightly.

"Ah! Gaius..." she squeaked, burying her hands in his flaming hair. He ran his hands down her sides and tucked his thumbs into her leggings. He tugged them down, running his hands along the newly exposed skin. Soon, she was completely bare beneath him, sensitive and vulnerable-looking. He pushed himself above her and ran his eyes over her, causing her to curl into herself again. "Stop that!" she cried, batting at his chest. "Why are you looking at me like that?!"

"Cause you're beautiful," he said bluntly.

She looked at him, stunned. The red that had spread throughout her body was now completely flooded on her cheeks. He leaned down and kissed her with as much passion as he could push in it. He undid the buckles of his cloak and top, shrugging them off without breaking their kiss. He than kissed her cheek, her chest, her stomach, all the way down to the soft triangle between her thighs. She bit her thumb as he nibbled the skin of her thigh, moving torturously slow to her center. The mischievous look was back in his eyes when he looked back up at her, sticking the lollipop back in his mouth. He ran two fingers along the slit of her entrance, opening her slightly, and without warning, stuck the lollipop inside. She whined, the sensation both strange, but exciting. He rubbed her with the candy a bit, than soon replaced it with his tongue. She buried a hand in his hair, biting her finger to hold back her moans. He lapped up the sweetness, moaning himself against her. Soon she was shuttering against him, gasping his name over and over.

He sat up, undid the belts of his pantaloons, and removed them completely. He crawled atop her, cuddling her against his chest, as he rubbed his stiff arousal against her moist, and now sensitive, entrance. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and pressed her cheek against his chest. He buried his face in her hair and braced her against him, pushing into her with full force. She gasped loudly, and he muffled her with a deep kiss, as he thrusted in and out of her gently. She dug her nails into his chest, her mouth agape at the new sensations running wild through her body. He braced both his arms above her head, angling her beneath him so each thrust went deeper and deeper. He clamped down on the lollipop in his mouth so hard he snapped the stick, as he pressed into her one last hard time, filling her with his seed. She gripped his forearms and buried her face in the mat, her body rocking hard against his.

"Nnngh, Gaius!" she cried, her orgasm ripping through her. He cuddled her against him, holding her as her body shook and until she began to calm down. He rolled onto his back, keeping her against him, and himself nestled still inside her. His breathing was heavy, but he still managed a deep chuckle she could feel against her cheek.

"There," he said confidently, wrapping his arm possessively around her. "There, what?" she asked, picking her head up to look at his face. He took the remainder of the lollipop out of his mouth and stuck it into hers. "Pretty sure this proves you are mine now, little dancer," he smirked, pinching her bottom lightly. She blushed again and hid her face in his chest, rotating the lollipop in her mouth. "I'll be yours...along as you'll have me, Gaius," she said shyly. He picked her head up and looked her straight in the eye, smiling. "I just want you by my side, Olivia." And with a chuckle, he added, "Especially if we get to share candy like _that_."

FIN


End file.
